Battle of Marcadia (Region)
The battles on Capricon during the Reclamation campaign. Background The battle of MacCrava USR intel indicated that three Viserak fleets blockaded planet Capricon, instead of a head on conflict with the fleets, the USR strategists suggested a small task force be sent to attempt to capture the Capricon cities and drain reinforcements to the AVS fleets, Wertias Opop accepted and along with Rigel Arcasi took part in the attack. The 900 strong Task force snuck past AVS fleets and descended on the surface. the task force linked up with Capri forces and began several surprise attacks at MacCrava, they took the fight to Doran Nazuth's command bridge in the city and nearly killed him, he escaped and ordered his forces to withdraw, he made a futile attempt at conctacting the AVS fleets as the Capri forces set up communication jamming stations. Battle over Capricon The USR fleets having defeated Viserak forces around the sector joined as one and attacked the Viserak fleet over Capricon though the USR had superior numbers they lost the battle and were forced to pull back, however AVS forces had ran low on supplies and were forced to retreat to the Emeraldii sector. Battle of Marcadia Gerard Tygore's fleet pushed back the USR forces and defeated their first task force, Wertias Opop withdrew and contacted Leo Taigo for more reinforcements, meanwhile AVS forces continued to defeat USR forces at Marcadia Rigel Arcasi and Lacereon VI were preparing for a last stand at Marcadia Castle, before the Kandlia revealed themselves and attacked every force in the region, luckily for the USR the Fleet managed to arrive and rescue them however, Opop and the other officers wanted to evacuate the entire planet, but before that could be done the remaining USR soldiers injured during the battle needed to be treated at the Correlcon State hospital. Correlecon State Hospital As Opop led forces into the Beta Squadron held hospital they realized it had been overun by Kandlia forces. Opop and the BSR allies attempted to escape but failed, they were killed and corrupted unbenknownst to the USR. The rest of USR would later have an unlikely ally Unlikely Allies As the Planet was being overun the AVS Beam captain: Gerard Tygore remembered how planet Myst fell the same way, he opted to help the Natogytts who were in no position to decline, the new allies managed to destroy Razurus's hive clutch in doing so they bought just enough time to evacuate billions of Marcadians while the rest hid in the Marcadian catacombs. Even then, 12 billion Marcadians had been killed, by the end of the conflict, soon after the USR and AVS forces left the planet, Sentien ordered the swarm to depart as well heading back to Kandlios to reanmiate the captured dead. Aftermath in 2508 The bulk of the population returned to Capricon to rebuild, they found out that the Kandlia inadvertantly changed the planet's atmosphere but for the better, though at the cost of billions of civilians. the planet has since recovered. Category:Episode I conflicts